Shameless II
by Trixfan
Summary: Well we've had the HEA. Darcy and Elizabeth have formed a loving bond. However outside influences are about to pop their happy little bubble for they cannot stay forever at Pemberley. Besides, with two such passionate people still learning about each other, there are bound to be difficult waters ahead. WARNING rating change in future chapters.


**AN** – Well we have had the HEA. Darcy and Elizabeth have formed a loving bond. However outside influences are about to pop their happy little bubble for they cannot stay forever at Pemberley. Besides, with two such passionate people still learning about each other, they are bound to be difficult waters ahead.

On a side note, there may be a historical inconsistence or two in this chapter. I have assumed there were libraries' in London which kept copies of old newspapers and the general public might have access to them for a price.

* * *

><p>George Wickham left Ramsgate without the object of his affections at the end of July. Much to his displeasure, Mr Fitzwilliam "High and Mighty" Darcy still held Georgiana's fortune of thirty thousand pounds. As it turned out, the funds could only be released on her thirty fifth birthday in accordance with the late George Darcy's will. An amendment Wickham had not known about. So the son refused to part with any more of his money even thought George claimed to have compromised his sister.<p>

'I will see you rot in hell before you place another hand on my sister,' Darcy fumed at the man before him. 'If you think I will allow a aminal the likes of you to consider a union with the name Darcy you are very much mistaken.'

'It will take a few well-placed rumours,' Wickham tormented.

'I have brought up enough of your debits to have your reputation destroyed,' Darcy barked.

'That would not stop the town talking of your sister's fall from grace,' Wickham smirked in reply.

'I do not believe a word of your vile lies, nor will anyone who knows of you. I have seen enough of your reprehensible actions to know how you operate. If you would like to be deported to the colonies as a convict, then by all means, do your best,' Darcy warned his stoic façade not cracking. The very lack of emotion told George Wickham just how seriously he should take the threat. 'One word from you on this subject and I will have no hesitation in calling the bailiff. I hope I make myself abundantly clear.'

Wickham remembered the slap across the cheek as if it were moments ago. Shocked his boyhood friend resorted to violence, he'd not called him out. That would be dangerous given Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam's current position at the Darcy's left shoulder. The career officer could ensure Wickham never survived the duel and questions wouldn't be asked. Of course where ever Darcy went, the good Colonel was sure to follow, especially when it concerned Georgiana's welfare.

So Wickham left without a backward glance. He did manage to liberate several antiques from the rented house. The funds brought a good living for August, September and into October. Now almost exhausted, he needed to find another source of income and quickly.

Three months after the foiled elopement, cold and wet, Wickham wondered if the girl had confessed her actions to her brother. Might she even consider herself completely fallen? If she did, he might be able to make something of it. Oh he'd always liked Georgiana well enough but to be saddled with a wife, especially a young and naïve wife use to the fine surrounding of Pemberley would be insupportable. Wickham knew he'd have to marry a very rich woman one day, until then he'd continue to live this free and easy life.

Smiling, Wickham decided to look up the Darcy's. Unable to get close to the townhouse, he would go directly to London and Mrs Younge's home. There he could attend the reading room at Hatchard's Booksellers in Piccadilly at his leisure. Wickham had enough money, if he didn't have to pay for accommodation to see him into November. After that he would have to find honest employment. The thought was particularly unappealing.

Two distinctly fortuitous events occurred that month. With a few friends left to aid his cause, Wickham found past gossip in the highest circles hard to come by. Waiting outside fashionable establishments, he heard much that would be of use but nothing specific. It seemed Mr Darcy had not returned to London for any length of time since the Ramsgate incident which meant he'd spirited Georgiana away to Pemberley. He did hear the Darcy's had no intention of spending the season in town, which really didn't surprise Wickham. Darcy could be counted on for his antisocial disposition.

'I cannot afford to travel to Derbyshire in any case,' Wickham cursed. 'Besides I am too well known in Lampton. Darcy might have brought up all my debits but some debits he could never repay. No, I must find another way to uncover his plans.'

So to the reading room he went, paying his subscription for the latest news. Wickham understood little of significance would be found there. Starting in late July, he spent a week in the old London newspapers. As the middle of November approached and his funds diminished, George Wickham finally hit the jackpot. It was only a small announcement by Lord and Lady Matlock. There in black and white print, the marriage of their Nephew, Fitzwilliam Darcy to an unknown girl from Hertfordshire. If he had not known exactly what he wanted, Wickham would have missed it.

'Darcy's married,' Wickham smiled maliciously. Several days trolling through old papers from that county turned nugget of gold, the name of his bride. 'I wonder why and under what circumstance to have such a notice placed by his Aunt and Uncle? Only three weeks after my assignation with Miss Darcy. Perhaps she thinks herself completely fallen. A trip to Pemberley might just be the best solution to my current financial situation.'

That night, during a game of cards, Wickham met a young lieutenant from the Militia currently stationed in Meryton, Hertfordshire. Lieutenant Denny came to town at the behest of his commanding officer. The young man wanted the freedoms only London could provide and eagerly took up the engagement.

'I have never been to that part of the country,' Wickham lost to the man on the first round. 'Is there much employment for a young man of little fortune?'

'Our regiment has commissions for purchase,' Denny told him. 'We are always looking for men of a suitable character to join the contingent.'

'You consider me such a man,' Wickham turned on the charm.

'Indeed, you seem like a lively enough chap,' Denny offered with a smile. 'You might come back with me tomorrow and meet with Colonel Foster. He is a good and fair man.'

'Have you heard of a Mr Darcy,' Wickham began to lay down his trap. Secretly he hoped this small area of Hertfordshire housed his nemesis's bride. As luck would have it, Denny beamed with pleasure at the name. 'I believe he lately stayed near your encampment,' George guessed.

'The town of Meryton is awash with the scandal,' Denny smiled slyly, wondering how Wickham knew the great man. 'Not that the militia were stationed there at the time. It seems, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, one of the five daughters of Mr Bennet of Longbourn was compromised by the wealthly gentleman and they were forced to marry back in August.'

'Really,' Wickham allowed his eyebrow to rise. 'I would have thought that gentleman far too proud and arrogant to give consequence to a young country lady, even in such a situation.'

'The entire assembly at Meryton saw the compromise. I believe he had little choice in the matter once Mrs Bennet became aware.' Denny then went on in a crude fashion to explain what he'd heard. The entire table laughed heartily at the great man's fall from grace.

'I grew up at Pemberley with Mr Darcy,' Wickham timed his winning hands with the tale of great woe. At the end of the night, when he'd taken all before him, no one begrudged him the pot. 'So I am now hoping to find useful employment as I have been denied the living I should have received.'

Meryton turned out to be a sleepy market town four and twenty miles from London. It also took Wickham the same distance closer to Pemberley. He met the other Bennet sisters within a week of taking his commission. The two youngest, Lydia in particular, could be easily enticed into an assignation. Still it would not give Wickham access directly to Darcy through their sister Elizabeth. He would continue to bide his time and find out as much about Darcy's bride as possible.

'Have you not seen your sister since her marriage,' Wickham asked Lydia as he, Denny and Carter accompanied the three sisters' back to Longbourn for tea.

'Lizzy writes to Jane at least twice a week,' Lydia crowed. 'I don't know how she has the time with all those servants and her new sister to take care of. Mrs Darcy, how droll that sounds even if Mother thinks she has done so well. I don't believe Lizzy wanted to marry that sour, hateful man.'

'Really,' Wickham found the odd word encouraged Lydia to expand.

'I should much rather be the wife of a solider and travel around the country side. Oh I know she has carriages and jewels but what are they with such a boar for a husband. Do you know, before he compromised Lizzy, Mr Darcy didn't dance once and refused to be introduced?' demanded Lydia.

'I have known Mr Darcy all my life,' Wickham smiled with all the charm he could muster. 'It appears his behaviour has not changed. I pity your sister.'

'Have you heard from Lizzy, Jane,' Lydia demanded when they reached Longborun.

'Yes,' Jane looked to the man. The sudden hunger in his expression forced Miss Bennet to drop her eyes. She did not want to elucidate as Lizzy warned her of a man with the same name causing Mr Darcy great pain. Miss Bennet intended to write to her sister and tell her of this individual.

'Well Jane, what does she say?' demanded Mrs Bennet, trying to crow about her married daughter's situation. 'Has Mr Darcy brought her new gowns and fine jewels? Has she been to London and the finest warehouses?'

'Indeed not, Mama,' Jane rebuked in her quiet fashion. 'Apart from her wedding clothes, which Miss Darcy forced her to buy Lizzy hasn't been outside her new home. She did not expect to leave Pemberley for sometime after her marriage.'

'Mr Darcy,' Mr Wickham interrupted, 'is very fond of his home. I believe he would never leave it if at all possible.' Beneath the happy manners which drew people to him and made easy friends, George Wickham stored away this information.

On the walk back to camp, he began to wonder why Darcy would keep the women in his life locked up at Pemberley. Could he have been rash enough to fall in love with the fabled Miss Elizabeth Bennet on sight? Could he have compromised her completely? Most of all was the lady with child so early in their marriage? If so, could he use this in any way to secure Georgiana's fortune?

'Perhaps I will delay my appearance at Pemberley until next summer. In the mean time, I will find out if there is any hint of rumour about the pitter patter of baby feet,' Wickham smirked.

One week later a letter came from an old acquaintance living in Lampton who owed George Wickham a favour. It stated Teresa, the midwife visited Pemberley only yesterday. The town and estate were happily expecting news of a new generation of Darcy's very soon. However, the author heard something very strange. It had been suggested Teresa visited not the new Mrs Darcy, but her sister, Miss Darcy.

'Oh, that is curious,' Wickham couldn't contain his joy. 'I knew Georgiana to be naïve and innocent, but I though she understood. Perhaps I have given her too much credit. Yes, I can most definitely use this to my advantage.'


End file.
